V6.18
* Culinary Masters Skins |Release = September 8th, 2016 |Related = 6.18 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.17 |Next = V6.19 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * Cuisine ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Champion skins have been updated: * (Traditional) ** Texture update, new crown and spell effects. ** New "Vintage" splash artwork. ** Existing owners will also receive the Vintage summoner icon as well as the new . The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1301 10 Year Anniversary Poro.png|10 Year Anniversary Poro Icon (Given as a 10-year anniversary gift) League of Legends V6.18 General ;Invulnerability HUD * Champions' health bar now display a golden effect when the champion is invulnerable. ;Spectator VFX Cleanup * Taking the "Worlds patch" narrative in a different direction, we’re cleaning up some of the more distracting visuals in spectator mode. For the most part, we're not touching primary visual effects; rather, we're taking out various indicators (such as the team-colored lines that wrap around ). These indicators aid in-game decision-making (ex. avoid red things), but we as spectators aren’t making those decisions. Toning these effects down makes it easier to track other information at the same time. ;Ranked Decay * Players can play to store up to 10 banked games of decay immunity. * Each day, 1 banked game is removed from player reserves. * Starting when the number of banked games first reaches 0, players incur 100 points of LP decay per day until they bank additional games of decay immunity. * Banked games are tracked on the Leagues tab. * Decay rules in other tiers are unchanged. ;Minimap Targeting * Fixed a bug introduced V6.17 that caused all abilities to use minimap targeting. ;Game On Ward * The floating star on the Game On ward skin now properly shows up when enemies gain vision of a ward. * Centered the Game On ward skin in the ambient ring particles that sit beneath all wards. Champions ; * General ** Arcade Ahri's tail sparkles no longer vanish when switching between graphics settings. ** The heart in Arcade Ahri's taunt animation no longer sneakily switches back to her orb if you move the camera away and then back to Ahri. ** Un-smushed the tip of one of Arcade Ahri's tails. ** Arcade Ahri's right wrist is no longer of variable thickness during several of her animations. * ** Arcade Ahri's Fox-Fire wisps no longer move closer and farther away from Ahri as they orbit in certain weird scenarios. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** PROJECT: Ashe's Enchanted Crystal Arrow no longer explodes slightly earlier than Ashe's other skins upon hitting an enemy champion. ; * ** Fixed a bug where, upon gaining vision of Aurelion Sol, his passive stars could briefly appear at his last known location. ; * Stats ** Base damage reduced to 55 from 59. ; * ** Blood Moon and SKT T1 Elise's wispy trail particles on Cocoon no longer show through objects they pass behind (ex. turrets). ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * / ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** SKT T1 Kalista's clothes no longer turn moldy during her death animation. ; * General ** Health bar no longer takes forever to reappear if he dies and is revived by at the exact instant he remounts Skaarl. ** Sir Kled's joke animation now loops until canceled (like base Kled), rather than stopping after one runthrough. ; * ** When Sonic Wave target dies before Lee Sin can cast , it now cancels 3-second cast window instantly rather than waiting out the remainder of the duration. * ** Sustain values increased to % from %. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 75 from 84. ; * ** Slow duration now lasts the intended 2 seconds at all ranks, rather than seconds. ; * ** Slow increased to % from %. ; * ** Reduced damage to turrets. ** Fixed a bug where Miss Fortune's next basic attack would sometimes not activate Love Tap after casting (particularly at higher attack speeds). ; * ** Terrify duration increased to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 24 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ; * ** Championship Riven's Wind Slash and third cast of once again use custom blue on-hit particles, rather than the green on-hit particles of her base skin. ; * ** Tooltip changed to properly indicate a 1750-range at rank 1. ; * ** Shield health reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Maximum health damage reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. *** Enhanced maximum health damage reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. ; * ** 50% bonus damage to minions. * ** Trigger damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Cottontail Teemo's chromas no longer use Teemo's base splash in the loading screen. ; * ** Heal now properly procs when and are killed. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 525 from 550. * ** Crimson rush healing bonus reduced to (10 level)}} from . * ** Maximum health cost/bonus damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. * ** Bonus armor penetration now only applies to Yasuo's critical strikes. ** Fixed a bug that allowed Yasuo to get an extra basic attack when casting Last Breath. ; * General ** Title changed to The Shepherd of Lost Souls from The Gravedigger. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins, including re-imagined Classic and Undertaker skins. ** New artwork for and , as well as updated artwork. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * (Innate) ** Yorick can have up to four Mist Walkers in his service at once. Mist Walkers decay if they move too far from either Yorick or the Maiden of the Mist. ** A grave is occasionally created when enemy minions or neutral monsters die near Yorick, and all enemy champions that die near him leave a grave. * / (Q) ** Yorick's next basic attack deals bonus damage and restores some health. If Last Rites kills a target, it creates a grave. If there are at least three graves nearby and Last Rites is on cooldown, Yorick can instead cast Awakening to raise Mist Walkers from the graves. * (W) ** Yorick summons a destructible wall of corpses that encircles a target area for a few seconds. * (E) ** Yorick hurls a globule of Mist that deals magic damage, applies a slow, and marks a target. Yorick and Mist Walkers get a movement bonus when heading toward marked targets. * ** Yorick summons the Maiden of the Mist with her own personal Mist Walkers. The Maiden moves and attacks on her own. When Yorick attacks the Maiden's target, he'll deal bonus magic damage based on the enemy's maximum health. ; * General ** Smoothed out the transition between PROJECT: Zed's emotes back to his idle animation. Items ; * Fixed a bug where execute proc was healing nearby allies for less than the intended amount. ; * + + = ** + + + = * Health increased to 700 from 650. * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 40. ; * Spoils of War heal reduced to 15 from 20. Masteries ; * Fixed a bug where Secret Stash wasn't extending the duration of , , or . Hotfixes September 13th ; * ** Fixed a bug where Aatrox was unstoppable during the ability. ** Fixed a bug where Aatrox was locked out of casting his own abilities during the second half of the flight. ** Fixed a bug where dying during the ability would disable and until he respawned. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes fail to deal damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the attack would summon a grave regardless of if it kills a target while The Maiden is nearby. September 14th ; * ** Fixed the cast range indicator on rank 2 of Realm Warp. ;In-Game FPS * Fixed an issue causing FPS to degrade over time. ;Spectator Mode * Fixed a bug where was behaving weirdly with the fog of war. pl:V6.18 Category:Patch notes